dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sona's Sins
Sona's Sins(ソーナの罪; Sōna no tsumi) is the name given to a certain organization in Highschool DxD: Яe-birth, appearing as antagonists of Serena Sitri's Peerage. A group of low-class devils who attented the Sitri's School for Rating Games, the bunch grew arrogant of their sudden power and caused riot and destruction against High-class Rating Game schools, being consequently exterminated by Cohen Lucifer, only a few members surviving and gathering for an upcoming revenge. Overview The group is slightly mention during the events of Volume 10 as a main source of disgrace for devils and one of the signs of their incompetence as rulers of Kuoh town, making the local church call their leaders for an divine intervention which triggers the events of Volume 11. In Volume 12, during the Devil Meeting Arc, Ichijou learns from Calico Belphegor the full backstory behind said group: Young devils from the lower classes, once attending the Sitri's school of Rating Games built by Sona Sitri, saw their sudden participation as students of one of once-exclusive high-class education as a sign of power and the decaying authority the high-class devils had around them. As such, in secrecy from their masters and professors, those students would form small groups and plans to take over the school, and in a single day, they were able to completely take over their masters. Once the school was taken and all the students shared a single mentality of arrogance and superiority, they started to attack and take over other Rating Game schools, killing, maiming, raping and burning down all other young high-class devils as a sign of a revolution. Since this would have never happen if Sona Sitri hasn't leave a breach freedom for the low-class devils, the Devil council decided to name the terrorists as "Sona's Sins" to forever tarnish the name of Sona Sitri and her clan. Wanting to end the conflict but with the fear of scandals and the backlash which would fuel another revolution from the low-class devils, the Devil High-council decided to instead send Cohen Alastor, then a 6-years old low-class devil, servant of the Gremory clan and Alice Gremory's bodyguard, was send into the Headquarter school as a student to work as a spy and informant for the high-class devils so that they could form a strategy to defeat Sona's Sins and arrest them without brutal force, which would avoid too much backlash and tainting the reputation of the high-class devil society. However, taking actions for his own, Cohen instead decided to kill every person that he would find in the entrails of their Headquarters, the simple espionage mission becoming a massacre of epic proportions as Cohen would leave entire corridors flooded in blood and display corpses outside the school as a warning and an ultimatum. In the end, while the mission failed, the whole operation was deem a success, as the few surviving members fled to the corners of the Underworld or were 'donate' by their parents/caretakers to be experiments for Mary Purson's researches, as anyone who would try to hide them would feel Cohen's wrath. All the responsabilities about the deaths and destruction end up befallen Cohen instead of their superiors, but he would later be acquitted by the High-council, as they reported his actions as an internal case of treason instead as he was like any other member, freeing him from guilt as well as avoiding backlash from the lower class. A few years later, reports of the surviving members of the terrorist group would be given to Cohen Lucifer and his compatriot, meaning that they group was still alive. Serena Sitri's, Sona's granddaughter, offers her help to then exterminate their remainings once and for all as an atonement for her grandmother's sins. Objectives Initially, the group had no objective, Sona's Sins only wanted to cause havoc and chaos with their newly-acquired superiority mentality, spreading terror across the underworld and doing whatever they wanted against their victims, High-class Rating School games. After the Massacre, the group formed a small village on the borders of the underworld, and after a few generations, decided to play revenge on the High-class devils, as they main objective became destroy the current devil system and put their order instead. The group also has a vendetta against Cohen Lucifer, and his suffering and death is in one the the group's main goals. Members The group counsists of 6 leaders and at least an army of dozens each. As they follow: TBA. Trivia * Image based on the Organization Akatsuki from the Naruto series. * Mary Beelzebub, despite using surviving members for her painful researches, would pay enormous amount of money to their families/caretakers as a thanks for them. * Cohen doesn't remember much about the massacre as he was bored out of his mind during it. * This is another terminology which will later be shared in DxD: Twice Critical. Category:Fanon Organizations